Black Dove
by Lady K2
Summary: 12 year old Lilianna, an orphan at birth, is on a train to nowhere when strange things begin to happen. Wolf prints, a white owl, and an incessant itching from the mark on her palm. A mistake centuries old, and a painful truth. (Book I of Belgaraid-BookV)
1. Chapter 1

Well this would be my first Eddings Fic. I've been a fan for years but have spend most of my time writing Star Wars Fanfic. So this is something new. Please R&R and let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to David and Leigh Eddings. Except for Lily. She's mine! MUWAHHH!!! I promise to dry clean the characters before I return them. ;)  
  
Black Dove  
  
The train thumped quickly down the track as 12-year-old Lilianna sat solemnly gazing out the window. The loud THUMP THUMP…THUMP THUMP of the wheels echoed in her ears, leaving a lasting impression of loneliness. If the circumstances had been different she may have enjoyed this little adventure. Perhaps she would have explored the train. Taken a walk to the diner car, maybe even had a bite to eat, but not this time. This trip just filled her with the same type of melancholy that dominated her entire life. She'd been an orphan for as long as she could remember, and she never felt like she belonged anywhere. I'm sure this place will be no different. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the seat. She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed her hands into a taut fist. If I wish hard enough, maybe when I open my eyes I'll be somewhere else. Holding her breath she threw her entire will and prayed to whatever God may exist to take her away, but when she opened her eyes…nothing. She sighed once more and continued to stare.  
  
It may have been an hour later, Lily's eyes began to droop and her head lowered against the window. The train came to one of its frequent stops. She stared at the sand beneath the wheels. Prints…wolf foot prints jumped out at her. That's odd. How many wolves walk next to train tracks? She shrugged the thought off as the train lurched forward.  
  
The Rolling waves of the sea seemed to call to her as she drifted towards her destination. A white flash zoomed past her window, causing her to spring from her seat.  
  
"What was that?" She asked aloud.  
  
No one seemed to notice. Lily took a quick surveillance of the train and sat back in her seat. She absently scratched at her palm and looked intensely outside. Again the white flash. She managed to follow it this time and saw the bird soar up into the air screeching loudly. A white owl? She looked at the seat in front of her, visibly confused. A loud thump emanated from the roof of the train. She looked around to see if anyone was noticing these strange happenings. Nothing.  
  
" I must be losing my mind." She leaned her chair back and closed her eyes. THUNK! The sound snapped her eyes open, instantly alert. They roamed the aisle and seats in front but found nothing. She let her gaze rest on the reflective ceiling and felt her heart beat return to normal. It was in that reflection that she saw him walking down the passageway, black eyes fixated on her. She gripped the armrests tightly, fighting the desperate need to scratch her flaming palm. The man continued his descent, black robes flowing in the artificial breeze of air-conditioning. He felt her terror and fed off it. The itching on her palm grew more severe with each step he took. She sat, terrified and memorized by his stare.  
  
Run!  
  
The voice was like a thunderclap resounding within her mind, forcing her to obey. Without thought she bolted from her chair and fled to the next car. She didn't stop there, not until she got to the last car, and the dark man was ten feet away. Suddenly the train slammed on the breaks and came to a squealing halt. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her pursuer stand and palm the door open. In desperation Lily pulled the "Emergency Door Release" lever and the door swished open. Leaping from the car she barely stopped to pick herself off the ground before she was up and running. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see a wolf knock her attacker to the ground. She kept running when the snowy white owl swooped in front of her.  
  
This way!  
  
She heard even as the creature screeched. Without knowing why she followed. She followed the owl to a nearby wood, and once surrounded by trees she stopped to catch her breath. Lilianna looked to the sky, but the owl was nowhere in site.  
  
A rustling came from the left and Lily whipped around, holding up her fists. A woman emerged from the bushes with thick black hair. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light and her placid smile was disarming. But the most defining feature was the white lock that glowed just above her right brow.  
  
"You should keep moving dear. You'll get cramps if you just stop."  
  
Her voice was like music, soft and calming. Lily couldn't take her eyes away from the mysterious lock. Why did this woman look familiar?  
  
"Did you hear me Lilianna?" The woman asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"Running dear. You ran a long way, and it's not good for you to stop so quickly, but I suppose it's a little late for that now. You seem to have cooled off enough."  
  
Lily just stared at her in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked, perhaps a bit to testy.  
  
"Polgara Dear, but I'd have thought you would have figured that out by now. I must say I'm a bit disappointed."  
  
Suddenly it all made since. The wolf, the owl, she was Polgara the Sorceress! Lily didn't have time to respond for at that moment a wolf plodded into the clearing.  
  
"It's about time Father. What took you so long?" Polgara scolded even as the shape of the wolf melded away reveling the human, Belgarath.  
  
"Easy Pol. Stopping a train isn't exactly the easiest thing to do."  
  
"It shouldn't have been too hard Father. Not for a mighty sorcerer such as yourself." She grinned wickedly.  
  
"This is not happening!" Lily screamed. "You're even bantering just like in the books!"  
  
"Well of course dear." Polgara responded casually. "I do apologize for my Fathers behavior though. Changing in front of you may have been a bit much."  
  
"Is she ready Pol?" The old man angrily tugged at his beard.  
  
"Patience Father." She walked over to the girl, knelt beside her, and for the first time really studied her face. Polgara felt tears come to her eyes as the memory of her sister flashed before her. The same golden hair cascaded down the young girls back, perfectly matched with her fair skin, but it was the frightened look in her eyes that brought the sorceress back. While they sparkled with the same intense blue that so defined her beloved twin, she knew that that type of fear had never resided within Beldaran. This child had seen and felt more than should ever had been allowed and Polgara's heart flew to her.  
  
"Lilianna, I'm going to ask you to trust me, at least for the time being. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
She spoke soft and convincingly. The question seemed simple enough, but Lily had made a career of never trusting people. She found herself, however; desperately wanting to do so. It was as if she knew if she didn't, her life would cease to have meaning, and so would the hope of finding one. Wordlessly the girl extended her hand and placed it into that of the might sorceress. An audible click resounded within the depths of her mind, and the burning of her palm ceased for the first time since the encounter. Polgara smiled brightly and turned to look at her Father, still clutching the girl's hand.  
  
"Ready Father?"  
  
The sorcerer rolled his eyes skyward in response, and all went black.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Note: I haven't figured out how to make italics on this thing yet so until I do, or someone informs me, the way I demonstrate inner thoughts is with //Thoughts//. K? Hope that's not to much of an inconvenience. :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was like a dream. She was surrounded by darkness, but the constant pressure of the sorceress's hand kept her calm. Then, out of seemingly no where light appeared. Slowly her eyes adjusted and Lily could see thousands of tiny, yellow, glowing strands. They all floated aimlessly in front of her. Some crisscrossed and twisted, some were intertwined tightly with each other, while others merely crossed paths. Her eyes came to rest on three strands that floated closely together, but appeared to be skewed. While these strands of light hardly followed a particular path, it was quite obvious to Lily that these three were off. As if sensing her thoughts Polgara calmly reached with her free hand and pulled the three strands back into place. A strange feeling washed over her. A feeling of belonging, of peace, of finally being home. It was as if her life was finally on track, heading in the right direction, and when she awoke that feeling of peace only grew stronger.  
  
"Good morning." The voice came from the kitchen.  
  
Lily rose from the sofa she had been sleeping on and rubbed her eyes awake. The voice had triggered her memories of the previous night, and seeing the mighty Polgara standing before her was a little much.  
  
"Are you awake dear?" Pol asked, calmly standing with a spoon in her hand.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of. Just uh…er…confused."  
  
"Well breakfast is ready."  
  
"Of course." Lily responded and took her seat at the table. The Sorceress set before her a large steamy bowl of porridge. Lily was suddenly reminded of Silk and his distaste for the meal. She chose not to say anything.  
  
When her meal was almost finished Lily felt it was time to ask the questions that had been plaguing her since she arrived. "Where are we Polgara?" She asked in between bites.  
  
"In the Vale, my mothers cottage." Pol was busy preparing something and didn't even bother to turn around.  
  
"But we're not going to stay here are we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we going to Faldor's Farm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why for heaven sake am I here?" She had given up on being subtle, she needed answers.  
  
Now Polgara turned around to face the child, a grim look on her face. "My you ask a lot of questions. Sometimes answers are not always that important."  
  
Lily exploded. "Yes they are! None of this is real. It's just something I read in a book. Some stupid piece of fiction that everyone knows to be imaginary." She could feel the lump in her throat growing larger. As much as she tried to deny that this was real a large part of her truly wished it was, and it was breaking her heart knowing it wasn't. She watched as Polgara's eyes went from bright green to steely gray and back again.  
  
"I think I rather resent that mark Lilianna. What you call fiction we call history. I think you'll find that most stories you read are based on true events."  
  
"How is that possible?" She asked earnestly, becoming more rational.  
  
"Some people have a gift. Their able to see and understand events of the past. The world has seen many changes Lilianna and no one person can fully comprehend all that's happened. So most of the spectacular events are written off as fiction, make believe, fantasy, but that is not always the case."  
  
"I still don't quite understand you."  
  
She placed a firm hand on the child's shoulder. "It's not important that you understand. What matters is that you accept. This is really happening Lilianna, weather you like it or not, you're here, with us, and for the time being that's the way it must stay."  
  
"Understood Lady Polgara." With that additional title Lily had signaled her acceptance of the situation and let it go. A sly smiled came to Polgara's lips.  
  
"Well good. Now, about these dishes…"  
  
Lily burst into laughter. "I'm right on it Lady Polgara." And at that moment, nothing could have made her happier.  
  
*****  
  
Belgarath returned a few hours later. He meandered into the kitchen and poured himself a tankard of ale. Lily watched closely from the pantry she had been cleaning.  
  
"Getting an early start Father? I would have hoped you'd remain sober for our trip, but maybe that was to much to ask."  
  
"There now Pol just quenching my thirst is all." The exchange was innocent enough, but his eyes seemed to be telling Polgara something entirely different.  
  
"Lily, why don't you go pack and get ready. We'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Sure thing Lady Polgara." She put the broom aside and headed into the sitting area before stopping and turning around. //Pack? I don't have anything to pack.// She was going to say something but the voices coming from the kitchen kept her silent.  
  
"Do you think she can do it Pol?" His voice was soft and stressed.  
  
"She's only a child Farther. How should I know?" She was leaning against the counter, arms crossed in mild defiance as she faced her sire.  
  
"You've been raising little boys for almost 3000 years, I should think little girls would be no different."  
  
"She's hardly a little girl Farther." She snapped.  
  
Belgarath wasn't surprised at all. "Well, at least your fond of her. That's good. I take it you didn't fail to notice just how much she looks like Beldaran?"  
  
"No Father how could I? Her hair is the same golden blonde, and her eyes the brightest blue, but that still doesn't mean she's up for the task. She doesn't even know who she is."  
  
"Well explain it to her then."  
  
"It doesn't work that way Old Wolf. There are people out there who would rather she not be here. Do you really want to stake everything on her acting abilities?"  
  
Belgarath ran his fingers threw his beard thoughtfully. "No. I suppose not, but she'll have to know eventually Pol."  
  
" I know that Farther, and I'll tell her when the time is right."  
  
"Well it better be soon Pol. She doesn't have much time."  
  
"Trust me." She grinned wickedly.  
  
"I hate it when people say that."  
  
"I know, that's why I said it. Now make yourself useful and get the horses ready. My bags are by the door."  
  
Belgarath sneered and made his way toward the door, grumbling the entire way.  
  
Lily stood in the sitting room, quietly trying to comprehend what she had just heard. //What were they talking about I don't know who I am? What am I?// She chose to shove the conversation to the back of her mind and wait. Only time would revel more.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Here begins Chapter 3. Big thanks to the people that responded. Keeps me writing. I promise to pick up the pace with the next post. Laying the ground work is the most difficult, but most important. :) Please R&R!  
  
_____________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm not going to wear that Polgara!" She hollered, staring repulsively at the gown.  
  
"And why not? It's perfectly suitable for a girl your age."  
  
"It's not me, that's why! I've never worn a dress, let alone one like that." She pointed dramatically at the royal blue gown on the bed. The neckline scooped but appeared to maintain privacy. The arms were long and tapered at the ends while the hem was lined in golden fabric. Lily was not accustom to such finery.  
  
"Dear, you stick out. That vest and hoes your wearing will just never due."  
  
"Jeans and jacket Polgara, not vest and hoes." She spoke threw clenched teeth.  
  
"What ever it is, it's horrid. This is what the young ladies wear here, and so will you." There was a determined tone in her voice that Lily should have recognized and complied, but as most children will, she pushed her limits.  
  
"If I recall Lady Polgara at my age you wouldn't have been caught dead in one of those gowns. In face, weren't you spending most of your time in the tree right about now?" Lily smiled, her face smug.  
  
"You're a smart one Lilianna, but then again you're not me." She handed the garment to the girl and smiled sweetly. "Put on the dress dear. Call if you need any help." She grinned once and shut the door behind her.  
  
Lily sat on the bed, confused. "What just happened here?" She asked the door. With a defeated sigh she began to put on the dress.  
  
***  
  
An hour later the three were on the road. Lily rode her old painted mare just behind Polgara and sulked. She had pretended to hate her current costume, but when she looked in the mirror she liked what she saw. Course, she would die before every admitting so.  
  
As they plodded along her mind began to wander. She pondered just exactly where the dress had come from. Although she new Polgara to be an apt seamstress she began to wonder if alternative means had been used. It couldn't have mattered less. The day was beautiful and the sun beating down on her filled her with a joy she had seldom known.  
  
Spurring her horse she pulled in beside Polgara. "Is this Algaria Polgara?"  
  
"Yes. The border anyway. We'll soon be going through the Ulgo Mountains."  
  
"Don't you usually try to avoid Ulgoland? Because of the monsters I mean?"  
  
"Usually, but were in a bit of a hurry. Stick next to Father and I and you'll be alright."  
  
"Yes Lady Polgara." Lily bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should ask her next question.  
  
"What's on your mind Lily?"  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just curious if Garion will be at Faldor's farm." She hoped that sounded innocent enough. The girl had figured if she was here then some of the people might not have been. In a small way she was taking inventory of who she knew was supposed to be here. //Then maybe I can figure out why I'm here.//  
  
Polgara visibly stiffened at her question. "He will." She said simply, obviously trying not to revel too much.  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering." They both became silent and Lily uncomfortably stared at the grasslands before her.  
  
"You two are awfully talkative this morning." Belgarath commented.  
  
"Just enjoying the view Holy Belgarath." Lily replied politely.  
  
The man laughed. " Come up here child." Lily did as she was told.  
  
"First off, lets drop the 'Holy' part. I'm sure my daughter can testify I'm far from it. Second, why don't you tell me about yourself. We've got quite a ways to go and I've always been fond of a good story."  
  
"What would you like to know Belgarath?" She replied stiffly. Lily still wasn't quite sure of him.  
  
"Anything. Where you were born, who are your parents? Whatever you'd like to tell." He leaned back in his saddle and got comfortable.  
  
"Well, I don't know when or where I was born, and I don't know who my parents were." She lowered her head, slightly ashamed of her statement.  
  
"Wow. Quite a knowledge girl."  
  
"Father." Polgara warned from behind.  
  
"Okay, okay Pol. I'm just having a little fun." He turned playfully towards Lily. "You'll have to pardon my rough edges. I'm a crotchety old man and often forget how to behave in the presence of ladies." Then he glanced at Pol. "Does that work for you Polgara?" Lily exploded into laughter. Belgarath chuckled and affectionately roughed the girl's hair. "Very well." He murmured.  
  
Polgara let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't win!"  
  
***  
  
It was several days later when a band of travelers arrived at the gate of a humble farm. A small boy bolted from the main building, blonde curls whipping in the wind. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he ran open arms to his Aunt.  
  
"Aunt Pol!" He yelled throwing his arms around her neck and kissing her. He wore green hoes and a simple brown tunic. A small dagger hung proudly to his side and he wore no shoes. Lilianna instantly recognized him as Garion. A wave or relief washed over her. //At least I'm not here to be the Godslayer. Now, where is…// She stopped as another man approached. His simple hoes and jerkin identified him as a smith, but it was his sturdy honest face that acknowledged him as Durnik. A knowing smile crept upon her face as she watched the smith greet Polgara.  
  
"What's so funny?" Belgarath asked extending his hand to help her from her horse.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." The two looked at the Sorceress and Smith and burst into laughter.  
  
Polgara shot them a dangerous glare before introductions.  
  
"Garion, I want you to meet Lilianna. She's going to be staying with us for a while."  
  
"Hello." The boy inclined his head.  
  
"Hello. Nice dagger." Lily grinned.  
  
Garion's face lit up immediately. "You really think so? I'm the only boy here 'bouts that has one!" He began to remove the blade from its sheath.  
  
"Where did you get that?" The firmness in her voice made Garion flinch, instantly putting the dagger away. He looked guiltily at his Aunt and then at Durnik, his eyes pleading.  
  
"I gave it to him Mistress Pol." Durnik stepped forward.  
  
"Whatever for Goodman?"  
  
"A boy his age needs to know how to defend himself and his womenfolk. I thought it about time he learned how to use it."  
  
"Durnik taught me all the rules Aunt Pol. Never point it at anyone unless someone wants to harm you. Don't throw it at anyone on the farm, or use it to carve into trees, or animals. Don't…"  
  
"That will do Garion." Pol said firmly. "I believe you'll be careful with it. Just don't let me catch you showing it off to everyone."  
  
"Yes Aunt Pol." He grinned widely and turned to Lily. "Can Lilianna and I go play Aunt Pol?"  
  
Polgara glanced at Lily who nodded her head. "I suppose so, but stay in site of the kitchen."  
  
Lily would have responded, but Garion had grabbed her hand and hauled her off to play in the barn. Durnik chuckled deeply. "Boys will be boys Mistress Pol."  
  
She sighed heavily watching the children run off into the distance. " I know Durnik, Belar I know."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
"Where did you get that mark on your palm?" Garion asked innocently as they headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Lily looked down at the mark and ran her fingers across it. "I'm not sure. It's just always been there. Like a birth mark I suppose."  
  
"That's pretty neat. I don't think I have one of those."  
  
Lily laughed. "But of course you do Garion. It should be on your right palm, just like…" She stopped and stared at her hand once more.  
  
"Let me see your hand Garion."  
  
The boy was confused, but did as he was told. She took it roughly and examined it. "Where is it?" She asked frantically turning his hand over.  
  
"Lily, what are you talking about?"  
  
Her head shot up to look deep into his eyes. She was looking for some trace of understanding, and found none. "Nothing Garion. Sorry. You just remind me of this boy I used to know. I wanted to see just how truly alike you two were." She forced a grin and released his hand.  
  
He stared wearily at her and then shook his head. "It's alright. You've had a long journey and that makes one tired, or so I've heard."  
  
She smiled kindly. "That it does Garion, that it does. Speaking of which, I'm starved. Where's your Aunt Pol?"  
  
Garion glanced around and saw her walking the steps to Faldor's chambers. "She's over there." He pointed. "But why is she…?" He stopped as a dark shadow followed his Aunt up the steps and crouched by the door to listen.  
  
"Come on!" Garion took her by the hand and dragged her across the yard to hide by the steps.  
  
"What's going on?" She whispered.  
  
Garion put his fingers to his lips in silent gesture and strained his ears to listen. His hand rested gently on his dagger. In a moments time the door flew open and Polgara glided down the stairs. The dark shadow having fled seconds before.  
  
He waited for Polgara to be out of earshot before he spoke. "I know who it was." He stated firmly.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked intensely.  
  
"Brill." Garion snarled. "He's the new attendant here. Just hired weeks ago. I don't like him much, and his stench is unmistakable."  
  
"That's right!" Lily shouted.  
  
"SHHHH!!!" Garion yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Came the hushed whisper. "I'd just forgotten about this part, thats all."  
  
Garion gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
  
Lily smiled, heart race beating a mile a minute. She couldn't remember when she'd had this much fun. "Yeah. Why?" She asked grinning.  
  
"Because you are making no sense."  
  
"Oh." She caught herself. "I'm just excited is all. Nothing this mysterious has ever happened to me before." //Well it's not a complete lie.//  
  
Garion laughed. "Me either. I just know if we tell Aunt Pol she'll ruin it."  
  
"Your probably right Garion. Let's keep it our little secret it then. At least till we know more." She smiled deviously.  
  
"Agreed." They shook hands. "You're a strange one Lilianna, but I like you."  
  
"Well thank you Garion. I believe that's the nicest thing any one's ever said to me." She laughed and rose from their hiding place. "What do you say to some grub? I'm famished!"  
  
"Grub?" He asked.  
  
"Food Garion, Food."  
  
"Oh! All right. To the kitchen then!" He roared and marched to the building. As he left she took one last worried glance at her palm. //What am I going to do with this?//  
  
She ran her hand lightly across the mark. "It's coincidence. Maybe Eddings got his facts wrong. I mean, it is possible that he could have embellished on what he knew to be true. The mark means nothing." She consoled herself with facts she didn't know were true.  
  
"Lilianna! Are you coming?" Garion hollered from the porch.  
  
"Right now Garion!" Throwing her thoughts to the wind she raced towards the scullery. Now was not the time to worry, she'd done enough of that in her life. Now was the time to enjoy and maybe, just maybe be happy.  
  
***  
  
That night Lily hastily rose from her bed after being shaken awake by a frantic Garion.  
  
"Mister Wolf says we need to leave." He said urgently. " I think it might have something to do with Brill. Get dressed."  
  
She obeyed and joined Polgara, Belgarath, and Garion in the kitchen.  
  
"Let's get going." Pol said mildly. "Garion, go help Wolf with the horses."  
  
"I'll go to!" Lily announced and promptly exited the room before Pol could protest.  
  
"I hate it when she does that."  
  
Belgarath chuckled and followed the children to the barn.  
  
Lily was the first to enter the barn. There had been a reason she wanted to go with them. She knew that Brill was going to be inside the barn and using this to her advantaged hoped to get the jump on him before he could bring harm to the others.  
  
Unfortunately, young girls are not familiar with the ways of subterfuge and Brill managed to hide behind the door. The moment she entered he had his hand upon her mouth, knife close to her throat.  
  
Belgarath and Garion ran inside seconds later to see the man standing defiantly, hostage held close in front. Garion stood very still, hand upon his dagger, looking expectantly at Mister Wolf.  
  
Belgarath took a quick look around and noticed the saddled horse in the stables. "Going somewhere Brill?"  
  
"It's none of your business old man." He yelled, tightening his grip upon her mouth.  
  
"Oh but it is." And Lily felt a prickle on the back of her neck as the sorcerer spoke. "See that little girl you have there belongs to me, and I'd really like her back before you leave."  
  
"I wish I could help you, but you see she has to come with me. To ensure I get out of here without any problems from you or your meddlesome daughter." He sneered.  
  
Just then Lily saw Garion draw his dinky blade. He'd obviously thought this was not a good enough rescue and charged the capture. Lily screamed beneath Brill's fists, but the ploy had worked. He let her go to face his blade with Garion's, but before the clash of steel could be heard a loud THUNK dropped Brill to the ground.  
  
Durnik stepped quietly out from the shadows and dropped the ox yoke. Lilianna flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. She could not have been more thankful for the Smith at that moment.  
  
"For Shame Garion." Durnik glared at the boy while holding the shaking girl. "I didn't make that knife of yours for this."  
  
"But he was going to kill Lilly!" He argued in his defense.  
  
"Never mind that." Belgarath said angrily. He bent down and searched Brill's pockets, pulling out a sizeable handful of gold. "Just as I thought." He muttered.  
  
Lilianna stared at the blood red money in his hand and shrank back into Durnik's chest. Garion stared in awe at the currency. He'd never seen gold before.  
  
"I'll have to tell Faldor about this." Durnik nodded.  
  
"No." The Sorcerer replied.  
  
"This is a serious offense!"  
  
"There's no time Goodman. Tie his hands and but him in a grain barrel. Someone will find him in the morning."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Trust me Durnik."  
  
The Smith nodded and glanced down at Lily, who was still clinging to him. "Go on dearheart. I'll be along shortly."  
  
She smiled and nodded. Then detaching herself from the Smith she regained her composure and followed Belgarath and Garion back to the kitchen.  
  
"Well?" Pol sad angrily when they returned.  
  
"We ran into a bit of trouble. Are you ready Pol, because were leaving, now."  
  
"What happened?" She asked, giving concerned looks to the children.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way. Let's be off."  
  
Just then Durnik stepped in. "Things aren't what they seem here? What manner of folk are you that you have such dangerous enemies?"  
  
"It's a long story Goodman." Wolf said gravely. "Make our apologies to Faldor and see if you can't keep Brill tied up for a few days. I'd like to get a head start."  
  
Durnik stiffened. "I'm sorry, but someone else is going to have to do that."  
  
"Durnik?" Polgara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Someone has to protect you and the children Mistress Pol, and I'll be damned if I let you go off alone."  
  
"Protect? Me? Durnik really." She scoffed at him.  
  
Lily looked at Belgarath, and beat him to the punch. "I think it's a good idea. You can never have to many allies."  
  
She received a hard stare then, and she shrank back behind Garion, who stood there petrified.  
  
"Let it go Pol. He's coming with us." Belgarath said calmly.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" She yelled.  
  
"Yes. Many times over as a matter of fact. Now let's stop dallying and get going. Time is wasting that I'd like to be out of here before dawn."  
  
She threw up her hands and turned to gather her bags. Lily peaked out from behind Garion and looked up at Durnik who winked and turned to leave the room.  
  
Belgarath groaned and stared at the children. "Now will you two please try to stay out of trouble!"  
  
"Uh huh." They nodded at the same time and laughed.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5  
  
Garion pulled his horse beside Lilianna's and smiled. "I had to tell her." He muttered.  
  
Lily's thoughts were elsewhere. She was racking her brain, trying desperately to remember what was going to happen next, but it seemed that the more time went on the fewer things she could remember. She could recall the big things, like characters, prophecy names, who married who, but the actual events kept eluding her. Why?  
  
"Lily. Did you hear me?" Garion asked, gently touching her shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Uh huh. Sorry Garion. I was just thinking. What did you say?"  
  
"I was trying to apologize for breaking our secret, but I just had to tell Aunt Pol. It was the right thing to do wasn't it?"  
  
Lilianna smiled warmly. "Of course it was Garion. We should have told her sooner, but it all worked out. You made the right choice."  
  
He grinned widely. "That's good. So were still friends?"  
  
"Of course Garion."  
  
"What are you two talking about back there?" came the overly sweet voice of Aunt Pol.  
  
"Nothing." The two answered simultaneously.  
  
Belgarath laughed. "You know when they say nothing, it usually means something."  
  
"Oh, and you're the expert now Old Wolf?"  
  
"Hardly Pol. Everyone knows the 'nothing' rule."  
  
Garion and Lily gave each other a knowing look and laughed.  
  
Just then Belgarath called the party to a halt. His eyes became distant and Lily could hear a very distant sound in her ears.  
  
" We go this way. There's a woodcutters trail through the forest that we can take. It's narrow, but if we walk single file we should get there."  
  
Lily glanced toward Polgara with a frighten look on her face. Since her encounter on the train being surrounded by trees did not seem the most comforting. Just the thought of the dark man made her visibly shudder.  
  
A steady hand found it's way to her shoulder. "I'll be right behind you." Durnik the smith smiled with his honest face, and she didn't feel so afraid.  
  
They plodded along, single file, not saying a word. Tension was high and the anxiety was palpable. Belgarath lead the way, with Polgara close behind. Followed by Garion, Lily, and Durnik bringing up the rear. It was these strategic positions that prevented Lily or Garion from seeing the man in the bushes.  
  
"Stop." He yelled and jumped in front of Garion's horse.  
  
Garion screamed and spurred his horse into action. "Giant!" He yelled as his horse flew passed his Aunt.  
  
Lily charged her horse after him without even thinking. When she reached the clearing she saw a small, weasel looking man-helping Garion up.  
  
"On your feet Rabbit."  
  
"Silk." Lily hollered in recognition.  
  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" He questioned, moving himself protectively in front of the boy.  
  
"No. But I know you by reputation. That nose of yours is famous." She responded with wit, hoping it sounded convincing.  
  
Silk grinned maliciously. "But of course. It never steers me wrong."  
  
"Excuse me." Garion stated firmly. "But shouldn't we be getting back to Aunt Pol? I don't want that giant to eat her."  
  
The man laughed. "I wouldn't have any fear of that. Your Aunt Pol is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but I do agree. Let's find the others." Then he gazed up at Lily. "What's your name little girl?"  
  
"Lilianna."  
  
"Hum. Nice name. Odd, but nice. Where are you from?"  
  
"Sendaria." She lied quickly. If there's one thing she could remember it was that the Sendars paid no attention to race. She didn't have to resemble anything to be from there.  
  
Silk nodded and she could see his nose twitching.  
  
"Well let's go then." She commented, no longer wanting to stay put. She lifted Garion into her saddle. "We'll find your horse in the morning. He can't be far." The boy only nodded and lowered his head. Silk took the reins and walked their mount back to camp.  
  
***  
  
That night Lily lay very still in her makeshift bed. The stars that shined so brightly in the night sky seemed to be whispering to her, telling her their secrets. //If only I could understand what they were saying.//  
  
The day had been uneventful. The nosey little thief had led them back to camp, where Garion could be introduced to his 'giant'. In Lily's eyes Barak wasn't so much a giant as a big teddy bear. Her gut reaction had been to run up and give him a big hug, but she restrained. Polgara had cooked them all a lovely supper of gruel and Silk ate it quietly.  
  
She thought about all these things and more as she tried to find sleep. She tried to remember how she got here. The event fading slowly from her mind, she was frightened that she was losing herself in this world. That the longer she remained here she would eventually become it, and all memories of her other life would fade away.  
  
//And why would that be a bad thing?// She asked herself. //There's nothing for me back there. No family, no life, no meaning. At least here I have friends. Friends that might even one day grow to love me.// She closed her eyes and shook her head. These thoughts only served to confuse her. She felt like she was missing something, like the all the pieces of the puzzle had yet to be found.  
  
  
  
Rolling over and snuggling into the furs her eyes caught sight of something in the distance. She sat up and strained to see who it was.  
  
//Polgara?//  
  
She rose from her bag and wrapped herself tightly in her robe to ward the chilly night air. Carefully, she made her way to the small knoll the sorceress sat upon.  
  
"Lady Polgara?" She murmured.  
  
Polgara twisted to see her. "What are you doing up dear?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Lily was honest. She took a seat next to Pol on the grass. "May I sit with you Lady Polgara?"  
  
"Of course you may dear." And she smiled warmly. Neither of them said anything, but Lily felt calm just being near her. She listened to the gentle hum of the stars and closed her eyes. She felt peaceful, safe, and welcome. This world may not have been her own, but it certainly seemed willing to accommodate her. She took comfort in that thought, and decided not to beat it down with her constant rationalizing.  
  
Her last memory before falling deep into sleep was the brief flash of a woman's face, gentle and strong. The woman placed her on the pile of furs and covered her tightly. Ever so lightly her hand loving brushed Lily's hair from her face and Lily fell into a restful sleep, knowing that the women would be there.  
  
She dreamt that night. Her mind filling with images of her deepest desires. She had a family. She watched herself run from the small cottage to frolic in the greenest of fields. A little boy followed close behind her and she somehow knew he was her brother. His blonde locks coiled up to his forehead in a mess of curls, and his deep penetrating eyes sparkled with mischief. He seemed wise beyond his years and Lily could sense their closeness. As she turned she saw her would be father. A tall, sturdy man mending the fence. He turned and winked, filling her with laughter. She ran playfully back inside the cottage and saw two small children playing with their dolls. //My Sisters.// She thought absently. They were twins, with flaxen curls and dark eyes. As she admired them she heard a noise from the kitchen and looked in to find her mother preparing supper. Dark hair cascading down her back as she moved among boiling water and sizzling poultry all while humming softly to herself. It was all she could have hoped for, and just as soon as it had appeared, the fantasy was gone.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as a gentle humming filled her ears. The smell of bacon filled her nostrils and pulled her out of bed.  
  
"Well good morning." Polgara said mildly, not removing her attention from the pan.  
  
"Good morning. Did you ever get to sleep Lady Pol?"  
  
"Yes dear. Now, would you care for some breakfast?"  
  
"Yes please." Lily replied eagerly, realizing she was starved. "Where are Garion and the rest?"  
  
"Garion is fetching some water while Father, Silk, and Barak are scouting ahead." She handed Lily a plate of Bacon and a cup of water.  
  
"Thank you." She replied before stuffing the food in her face.  
  
Polgara smiled. "You might want to slow down on that a bit. You'll get sick if you eat to fast."  
  
Lily giggled, but obeyed. "So where to next Polgara?"  
  
"Darine, last I heard." The she looked pointedly at the girl. "Would you believe were dragging turnips with us?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Turnips Lady Polgara?"  
  
"Turnips!" She said, her voice slightly shrill. " Father thinks he's being clever."  
  
"Well it is a rather good disguise if I say so myself."  
  
"Don't you stick up for him. I've had enough of that this morning." Her tone was firm, but the tiny smile that played across her lips showed she was rather please.  
  
Lily nodded. "Would I do a thing like that Lady Pol?" The both laughed just as Garion grunted up the path, arms full of canteens.  
  
He dropped them on the ground and turned to his Aunt Pol. "I did it Aunt Pol."  
  
She nodded. "Very good dear. Now stay out of trouble till the others return."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He replied and sulked away to tend to the horses.  
  
Lilianna gulped down the last of her breakfast, thanked Polgara again and ran to catch up with him.  
  
"What's the matter Garion?"  
  
"Nothing." He patted the horse lightly.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were friends. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
He sighed heavily. "It's nothing really. Just me being silly. Did you hear how Mister Wolf introduced everybody last night?"  
  
"Yeah." She tried hard to remember.  
  
"He called Aunt Pol, Mistress Pol, and Silk laughed."  
  
"So Durnik calls her Mistress Pol all the time." She crossed her arms and waited for his response.  
  
"That's not the point. Silk looked at her like it wasn't her real name, like she'd been called something else before, by him!"  
  
"Garion…"  
  
"It means that she's not who she says she is! That maybe Aunt Pol really isn't my aunt."  
  
"Garion, I think your being unreasonable."  
  
"I don't care Lilianna. She's all I have. I'm worried that…maybe…I don't know."  
  
Lily grabbed the boy's shoulders firmly and stared directly into his eyes. "Look Garion, I don't know much about you or your family, but I do know that Mistress Pol is your Aunt. You should never doubt that."  
  
He sighed and lowered his head. "I don't know Lily."  
  
She became frustrated. In her eyes Garion had a family. He had people that loved and cared for him, and here he was questioning it. It made her angry. "If you don't know in your heart that she's yours, then you don't deserve her." And she walked away.  
  
Garion shook his head. //She'll get over it.// He thought, but he wasn't so sure.  
  
***  
  
Lily marched right past camp to the stream. Throwing herself on a rock she hugged her knees to her chest and watched the sun reflecting off the water. She felt like her head was going to explode. Everything just seemed to be so crazy. She couldn't recall a time when she felt so stressed. Even traveling from foster home to foster home hadn't befuddled her this much. Being a child of logic, Lily found it hard to just accept. She could perform the task from time to time, but her mind always questioned. //My curse.// She thought to herself.  
  
WOULD YOU STOP WITH ALL THIS SELF PITY? IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY.  
  
"What?" Lily asked aloud, not really sure where the voice had come from.  
  
OH COME NOW LILIANNA. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT. The voice resounded within her mind.  
  
//Know better than what?// this time she directed her thoughts inward.  
  
THAT'S BETTER. NOW I NEED YOU TO PAY ATTENTION.  
  
//What in Aldur's name are you talking about?//  
  
ALREADY SWEARING BY THE GODS. VERY GOOD LILIANNA. YOU'RE EVEN BETTER THAN I HOPED.  
  
//The necessity? //  
  
GOOD GIRL, THERE MAY BE HOPE FOR YOU YET. NOW LISTEN CAREFULLY. SOMTHINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN THAT YOU MUST BE PREPARED FOR. THAT MARK ON YOUR PALM MAKES YOU IMPORTANT, DON'T IGNORE IT. TELL POLGARA NOT TO DISMISS GARION'S TRAINING, HE HAS THE POWER AND NEEDS IT IN TUNE WHEN THE TIME COMES.  
  
//What are you talking about? Am I the Godslayer?//  
  
NO, BUT SOMETHING JUST AS IMPORTANT. PAY ATTENTION TO THE SIGNS LILY. DON'T MISS THEM.  
  
//But why me?//  
  
I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION.  
  
And then the voice was gone, leaving her completely perplexed. She sat by the water for a few moments, playing the dialogue over again in her head. //If I can hear the voice of necessity, then somehow I must be connected with the child of light and the prophecy. But I'm from a completely different world!!//  
  
The mark on her palm began to itch. She stared at it intensely as if it would tell her something. " ' Don't ignore it', he said. Don't ignore it." She whispered softly while tracing a finger across her palm. A small smile crept upon her face and she bolted from her rock in search of Polgara. 


End file.
